


A Little Bit of Magic

by Empress37



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Banshee Sylvanas, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gay disaster Jaina, Humor, Jaina Needs a Nap, Jaina drives a pickup, M rating is just to be safe, Modern AU, Sylvanas is a little shit, and soff, because we all need one from time to time, for language, just a light story guys, just humour fluff and maybe a bit of smut, there will be soff moments, this is just supposed to be fun, this isn't quite crack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2019-12-25 17:26:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18266000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empress37/pseuds/Empress37
Summary: When Jaina buys an old dagger at an antique store, she thinks it's just a neat new item for her collection. But she's quick to forget it when she's faced with her unending mountain of homework. She's got a paper due in three days, a lab report in two, an exam in four, and monologue for an elective she should not have taken, due in a week, and she desperately needs a nap.Oh, and that dagger just happened be magic, summoning and binding an ancient Banshee to her. She probably won't be getting that nap any time soon.





	1. Magic is Real, Idiot

**Author's Note:**

> I took the Warcraft timeline and destroyed it. Seriously. Nothing makes sense if you try to apply any canon to this story. So forget everything and just go with it!  
> This story is just going to be pure fun. Don't expect things to get heavy, or angsty here. I just want a fun, light story for our wonderful gays. They get put through so much, they deserve some fun. 
> 
> First chapter is quite short, but others will be longer.

Jaina glared at the blinking cursor on the blank document until her vision blurred and she was forced to admit defeat by blinking. When she looked back to her small laptop screen, she saw that words hadn’t magically appeared on the page. 

Her phone buzzed loudly against her cheap wooden desk. She glanced over at it, seeing the name on the screen, she promptly scooped up the device. 

**_Thrall:_ ** _ Are you still trying to write than monologue?  _

**_Jaina:_ ** _ Yes.  _

**_Jaina:_ ** _ I want to cry. _

**_Jaina:_ ** _ How do you even write one??? _

**_Thrall:_ ** _ It’s your fault for taking the class. You don’t need it.  _

**_Thrall:_ ** _ Anyway, would you like a break?  _

**_Thrall:_ ** _ Vol'jin and I are going down to an antique shop. _

**_Jaina:_ ** _ That sounds like the dullest thing ever. _

**_Jain:_ ** _ I’m in. Meet you downstairs.  _

She practically shot out of her desk, grabbing her long coat and shrugging it on. She tucked her phone and keys into the pocket and hurried out of her room. She normally wasn’t one for slacking off. But she’d been staring at that damnable screen for an hour now and still had nothing. Taking a break really was in her best interest. Even if that break involved being in an antique shop. At least Thrall and Vol'jin were good company. 

She met her friends downstairs, giving them a friendly greeting. They packed into Jaina’s pick-up and headed off. Thankfully it wasn’t a long drive, because none of them could ever agree on music and her friends did not adhere to the ‘driver picks the music passenger shuts their cake-hole’ rule. 

The shop was old, dark, and dusty. It looked like something from a movie where the unknowing customer would buy some magical artifact by accident. The shop owner was even an old, grizzled troll man who spoke in a raspy voice. But he seemed to know Vol'jin, so they got a friendly welcome. 

Jaina browsed the aisles while her two friends ‘oohed’ and ‘awwed’ over some old vase. Jaina made a mental note to make fun of them later for being such old geezers. She found herself near the front counter, browsing through a cluttered shelf. Bottles of...something, she wanted to take them to the lab and test them. There were also various necklaces and other trinkets. Just as she was about to turn, her eyes caught something shoved into the back of the shelf. 

Reaching back, Jaina carefully pulled it out, her eyes stared at the small, curved dagger in her hand. She brushed away the thick layer of dust coating it with the sleeve of her jacket. The handle looked to be made of antler, smooth and what looked like Thalassian written on each side. Pulling it free of the simple, but still beautifully crafted leather sheath, revealed a shimmering blade that still looked razor sharp. She turned the blade over, eyes roaming over every detail, stopping when she noticed a symbol etched into the pommel, it was worn and hard to make out, but looked like...some kind of face with three arrows behind it? 

Jaina looked at the dagger again. It was rather beautiful, yet still simple. It was a knife that was meant to be used, but whoever crafted it had still but a lot of love and care into its design. She looked for a price, but couldn’t find one. She would probably never use the knife, but something about the design just...called to her. Besides, she liked collecting odd trinkets here and there. 

Going to the counter, she smiled at the grizzled old troll. “Excuse me, how much for this?” 

The troll looked at the dagger, humming. “Oh, haven’t seen dis in a long time mon. Been in dis store since I can remember.” He looked up at her, giving a friendly smile. “Tell ya what mon, no charge.” 

“Oh I couldn’t possible do that.” 

“Ah don’t be worryin none. It just be collectin dust for years now. Besides,” he grinned, nodding towards where Thrall and Vol'jin were still browsing. “Those two always buy somethin. You be a new customer, consider it a gift, mon.”

Jaina worried at her lip, she didn’t want to just take this for free. But then again, she was also a broke university student and should really take advantage of free things whenever she could. 

“Thank you very much!” She beamed at the troll, her hand unconsciously running over the smooth antler handle. 

The troll handed her a nice canvas bag that actually looked hand made. She put the dagger inside, giving him another thank you. It took another ten minutes for Thrall and Vol'jin to be finished their browsing, each buying their own trinket. They fawned over Jaina’s dagger on the way back to the residence. 

They did invite her to go back to their room and watch old movies, but her responsible brain could only be delayed for so long. It was begrudgingly that she declined and headed back to her room.

Thirty minutes later and Jaina was right back to where she started. The blinking cursor taunted her, mocked her inability to come up with anything good, something with substance. The whole assignment was stupid. They were supposed to pick a figure from history and prepare a monologue to perform, as that person. It had taken her days to pick an ancient scholar, Medivh, but how is she supposed to know what he would say about himself? Let alone, how was she supposed to act like him? Maybe she should pick a woman...but who would she pick? 

Jaina sighed, looking at the small clock in the corner of her screen. She still had other work to do tonight. Maybe putting this off for a little longer would help her get some inspiration. She still had a week. Mind made up, she pulled out her chemistry homework, smiling as she easily breezed through the assignment and was moving onto the next. 

By the time midnight had hit, Jaina had everything but the idiotic monologue finished. She’d even gone ahead to read a little extra in some of her classes. Rubbing her eyes, she frowned at the clock, her stomach choosing that time to speak up. Tides, she had forgotten to eat supper. Maybe she could have something quick before watching netflix and passing out. 

The fridge was thankfully, always well stocked, thanks to her roommate, Shandris, who always ensured they had food, since Jaina regularly forgot to feed herself and by extension, get groceries. 

Poking around, she found some left-over pizza from a few nights ago. Figuring it would do, she tossed it in the microwave. While she waited, her eyes fell on the canvas bag on the counter. Tides, she’d forgotten all about the knife. Plucking it from the bag, she examined it again, this time in the brighter light of her kitchen. 

She could make out new, subtle details, like the small nicks and scrapes along the sheath, indicating it was well used. Her eyes drifted down to the elven writing on the handle. She wasn’t an expert on the language, but there were plenty of high elves she could ask to decipher it. Shandris may even know. 

Jaina slid the dagger from the sheath, only to hiss when the blade sliced through her clumsily placed fingers. Her skin parted easily under the razor edge, an almost frightening amount of blood gushed from the wound, making Jaina yelp. She dropped the dagger on the counter and hurried over to the sink, turning the tap on cold and running the water over her finger. She flailed to grab the nearest wash cloth, wrapping it tightly around the wound after her finger had gone numb from the cold. 

She squeezed the wound hard for a moment before removing the cloth. Thankfully, it didn’t seem to be bleeding any more, but a close examination showed the wound was surprisingly deep. Grumbling to herself, Jaina moved to the bathroom, grabbing their first aid kit and applying a band-aid to her finger. 

Walking back into the kitchen she glared at the dagger, or, she intended to. Instead, her whole body froze and her eyes went wide. The runes on the dagger were glowing a bright, bloody red, with the etching on the pommel a deep, sinister purple. Horrifyingly, that wasn’t the strangest part. The blood on the blade was...moving, running down the handle small amounts going to each glowing rune and disappearing, like it was being absorbed. 

The lights started flickering rapidly until Jaina heard the bulbs shatter, glass raining down to the floor. Thick clouds of...black mist poured from the dagger, swirling down to the floor where they gathered into an increasingly large pile. They moved faster, almost frantically, enough to create a gust of wind that ruffled Jaina’s hair. 

She felt her blood turn cold when two, glowing red eyes appeared within the mist. Suddenly it all tightened, condensed together, forming...a body. A woman’s body. Sinister, dark armour adorned with complimenting spikes and skulls covered the woman’s body. Her skin was a dark purple, glowing, blood red eyes stared from beneath her slightly frayed hood, which had two slits to accommodate her long, elven ears. A quiver of arrows and bow could be seen over her shoulder.

The woman, was tall for an elf, standing taller than Jaina herself, easily reaching six feet. Jaina’s initial thought was the woman was a night elf, but the straight, high ears said she was of high elven ancestry. 

That was the last, and only rational thought to enter Jaina’s mind before fear, and surprise overruled everything and she let out a scream, scrambling back from the woman,

“What the fuck?” Jaina screeched, her back hitting the wall. “Who are you? What are you?” 

The odd elf cocked her head at Jaina for a moment before letting out a sigh, her shoulders drooping. “Please don’t tell me you didn’t mean to summon me.” 

“Summon you? What are you talking about?” Jaina couldn't care less how her voice wavered, how frantic she sounded. Some weird elven woman with glowing red eyes had just materialized in her kitchen!

The elf groaned, her head falling back as she stared up at the ceiling. “Dammit,” the elf sounded utterly exasperated, her hand coming up to pinch the bridge of her nose. “I swear, once every hundred years.” The elf huffed, finally looking back to Jaina, promptly rolling her eyes. “Oh stop cowering I won’t hurt you.” 

“Why in the void would I believe you?”

“Because I’m bound to you,” The elf spoke each word slowly, like she were speaking to a child. “Idiot.”

“But I-”

“Shut up,” the elf groaned again, shaking her head. “Just listen and answer when I ask. Do you know what magic is?” 

“Magic isn’t real!” Jain shot back vehemently. Although even she realized how crazy that sounded in the moment. As outlandish as it was, how else could she explain what had just happened?

“Yeah, because there is another explanation for summoning a banshee.” The elf put both hands on her hips, cocking one out to the side, drawing Jaina’s attention to her lithe figure. Tides, but that armour fit snugly. 

“Okay, time for the idiot speech.”

“I’m not an idiot!” Jaina growled, glaring at the elf. She was top in all her classes, had perfect grades and a full scholarship! She was not-

“You just denied magic being real after you saw me appear in front of you.” the elf drawled, looking more annoyed than anything. “So just shut up and listen. By feeding that knife your blood, you signed a contract. You’ve bound me to you, which means I follow your orders, protect you, and cannot harm you in anyway. No, you cannot simply unbind me, that would require your death and so far most people aren’t too keen on that option.”

“How...what does you being bound to me, mean?” Jaina sked tentatively, moving away from the wall slightly. “Do you have to do anything I say? Do you have free will?” 

“Yes, there’s no point in ordering me to clean your house, I don’t have to listen to that. I'll obey orders to kill your enemies, because it's in my best interest, but that's it.” 

Jaina narrowed her eyes at the elf. That seemed...odd. What was the point of summoning a creature like this and binding yourself to them if you couldn’t exert some kind of control over them?

“Pick up that glass,” she pointed to the remains of her light-bulbs scattered across the cheap linoleum. 

The elf rolled her eyes once more. “As I said, idiot.”

“Fuck you!” Jaina spat, glaring openly at the elf. She had to be missing something, not being able to order the elf seemed foolish. Not that Jaina wanted to be able to order her around, it was just odd and Jaina didn’t like not understanding things. 

Red eyes traveled languidly up Jaina’s entire body, full lips pulling into a smirk that revealed a sharp fang. 

“If you want,” the elf’s voice was the very definition of sultry, the otherworldly echo only adding to the effect, which had Jaina’s knees trembling just slightly. 

“So what’s the point of you?” She sputtered, desperately trying to change the subject and ignore the heat in her cheeks. 

The elf shrugged. “Kill your enemies, make sure you don’t die.”

“I don’t have any enemies for you to kill!” 

“Well this is going to be a boring…” the elf eyed her critically, “fifty years. How long are humans living for these days?” 

Jaina stared at the elf. “How old are you?” 

“Well I would need to know what year it is to answer that,” the elf drawled. “When I was alive, you humans were just starting some quaint little kingdom in Lordaeron.”

“Tides, you’re thousands of years old!” 

The elf merely hummed. “I’m sure I’ll catch up on how times have changed. Now, back to our current issue.”

“Yes, right,” Jaina shook her head, clearing the implications of the elf’s age away. “So if I don’t have any enemies, and I can’t unbind you, can you just...go off and live your own life?” 

“I wish. The spell that binds us means I can’t ever be far from your side for long or my life-force will start to fade.”

“Well that’s just perfect.” Jaina sighed, so she had some...banshee elf woman tethered to her. Great. 

“Isn’t it just?” The elf mocked, voice dripping with false enthusiasm. She sighed, but her voice didn’t appear upset, more resigned. She looked at Jaina with something that could almost be called sympathy, “We’re stuck together, human, better get used to it.”


	2. Stupid Sexy Banshee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaina is a gay mess.

Jaina watched the banshee, who sat on the floor, legs crossed, wide, unblinking red eyes staring at the TV, watching with rapt attention at the epic battle that played across the screen. Jaina had purposefully avoided anything with guns, because she didn’t have the patience right now to explain any more technology to the woman.

She’d managed to get the elf’s name out of her, Sylvanas Windrunner. They’d discussed a few more details of this whole binding thing, before the elf seemed to have gotten bored and decided to explore the apartment. He questions had gotten unending, so Jaina had turned on a movie to distract the elf, it was working wonders so far. 

Her mind was still reeling, struggling to fully accept just what was happening to her. It was all so crazy, so unbelievable. Yet, she couldn’t deny the things she’d seen with her own eyes. Now she just had to deal with the fact that she had an undead, ancient elf for a roommate. Tides, Shandris was going to kill her. 

Shit! Shandris! Jaina almost fell from the sofa during her frantic quest to pull her phone from her pocket. She blinked disbelievingly at the time, was it really almost eight in the morning? Tides, she’d been up with Sylvanas longer than she’d thought. Dammit, Shandris would be home sometimes today. She clicked open her messages with her roommate and friend. 

**_Jaina:_ ** _ Hey, what time are you going to be home today?  _

**_Shandris:_ ** _ Just pulled up! _

“Shit!” Jaina shot off the sofa, her heart beating wildly in her chest as her gaze fell down to the elf.

An undead, wearing menacing armour, had a bow made from bones, magical banshee, elf. Glowing red eyes looked up at her, long pale brows furrowed in confusion. 

“Shitshitshit!” Jaina repeated. “Can you...go back in the knife?” 

The banshee’s lips twisted up into a scowl. “What?” 

“Just...go back in the knife, please! My roommate is going to-” the sound of the door unlocking had both women looking towards it. Though Sylvanas looked tense, like she was ready to attack. “Please!” Jaina pleaded with the elf.

She got an eye roll, but the banshee’s form dissipated into thick black smoke, shooting into the kitchen. Jaina ran after the the banshee, seeing the last of the smoke disappear into the knife, which was still placed haphazardly on the counter. She had no time to move it before the door swung open. 

The first figure to walk in wasn’t her roommate, but that didn’t exactly set Jaina at ease, in fact, it probably made her more nervous. Maiev Shadowsong was an imposing woman, to put it mildly. Standing well over six feet, likely strong enough to bench press a Tauren, her body and face riddled with scars, all topped off with an attitude that was far from friendly, she simply bled an aura of ‘don’t fuck with me’. It didn’t exactly help that Maiev constantly looked like she just came from beating the shit out of somebody. Black combat boots, black cargo pants, and a tight t-shirt that showed off her large, heavily scarred arms, muscles even more defined thanks to the grocery bags she was carrying in her hands. Her hair, as always, pulled back into what had to be a painfully tight, no nonsense ponytail. 

Eyes of pure iron swung to meet Jaina, giving a firm nod. Next to come in still wasn’t Shandris, but another night elf woman. This one inspiring far less dread in those who came across her. Tyrande always had a calm, elegant air about her, aided by her constantly immaculate wardrobe. Today, the warm weather seemed to have inspired a cream coloured sundress with light, baby blue elven designs swirling through it, highlighting a set of what Jaina knew to be surprisingly toned back and shoulder muscles. Her aqua green hair falling gently passed her shoulders in elegant waves. 

“Good morning Jaina,” Tyrande gave her a soft smile. “You’re up early.” 

“Oh, yeah,” Jaina laughed nervously, eyes flicking back to the knife, half expecting black smoke to start spilling from it at any second. “I was working on homework and lost track of time.” The lie came easy, since she often  _ did _ stay up all night working.

“Jaina!” came the warm, yet scolding voice from the hallway. Half a second later her roommate appeared, immediately followed by yet another night elf, the one who had spoken. 

Ysera was, perhaps surprisingly, the tallest of everyone present, at a glance, she seemed to be the least harmless. Everything about Ysera was warm and inviting, she always had a bright smile on her face, an aura of caring permeated the air around her. Even her what should have been an intimidating height, just added to her welcoming presence. Her clothing was the most casual of the three adults, a plaid shirt of blue, black, and some reds rested loosely over her shoulders, her tight, ripped jeans showing off her long legs, the black boots on her feet were loosely laced, further adding to her casual appearance. The two white horns standing from her waves of ivory green hair meant she did have to duck to get past the archway that led to the kitchen. 

“You need to be sleeping!” Ysera warned, even as she wrapped Jaina in a warm hug, lifting the far shorter human off the ground. 

“I know,” Jaina replied sheepishly, when she was set back down, she felt the heat creeping into her cheeks, as she took in the four women staring at her. Tides, why did her roommate need to have three painfully attractive parents? 

“Mom, she’s an adult, she can take care of herself.” Shandris pushed past the three older women, thumping her backpack down on the small kitchen table. Her tall, lithe frame highlighted nicely by the tight jeans, and smart, black button up shirt. 

Maiev hummed when as she moved into the kitchen, depositing the grocery bags on the counter. “When did you last eat, Jaina?” Maiev’s gravelly voice held a knowing tone to it. 

_ Don’t look in the microwave, don’t look in the- _

“How long has that pizza been in there?” The scarred elf nodded towards the microwave, where Jaina’s pizza from last night still sat, completely forgotten. 

Jaina blushed again as Ysera began scolding her again, while Shandris just rolled her eyes. 

“You’re on your own now,” her roommate chuckled, moving to help Maiev put away the groceries, Tyrande gave Jaina a sympathetic look as she moved to help. Ysera meanwhile was shoving a muffin and apple into Jaina’s hands. 

“What’s this?” Shandris asked, holding up the dagger.

Jaina almost choked on her muffin, eyes going wide as the younger elf slid the dagger from its sheath. 

“It’s really nice,” Shandris remarked, handing the blade over to Maiev who gave it a series of rapid twirls, commenting on the nice balance before handing it back.

“I got it at an antique store last night.” Jaina tried to keep the panic from her voice as the knife was passed around, worry running through her mind anytime the frighteningly sharp blade came anywhere near someone’s fragile skin.

“This looks quel’dorei,” Ysera said, looking closely at the dagger. “Yes,” she hummed, looking at the handle. “These runes here are ancient. But it’s far too preserved to be from that time period.” 

That perked Jaina’s interest. “Can you read them?”

“I’d need to do some research, do you mind if I borrow this?” 

“Umm….” was that safe? Could Sylvanas just come out whenever she wanted? Would she hurt Ysera? Sylvanas had said they couldn’t be far apart, but she’d been vague on the repercussions. 

“Just take pictures of it,” Maiev muttered, putting away the last of the groceries. 

“That works too!” Ysera flashed a smile, grabbing the phone from her pocket and taking several careful pictures before handing it back. 

Jaina carefully returned the knife to the leather sheath, letting out an internal sigh of relief that it was no longer being passed around so carelessly. The three women didn’t stay long, Tyrande and Ysera each giving Shandris a large hug and kiss on the cheek, while Maiev opted to forgo the cheek kiss. Jaina was given another large hug from Ysera before they bid their farewell. 

As soon as they were gone, Jaina excused herself to her room, making sure to bring the dagger with her. Closing the door to her bedroom, she set the weapon on her flimsy nightstand. She waited a moment, but nothing happened. How was she supposed to….

“Ummm, you can come out now.”

Nothing happened for several long seconds, but finally the black smoke poured from the knife, solidifying back into the form of Sylvanas. The elf let out an indignant huff, crossing her arms tightly over her chest. 

“I’m not doing that again.” 

Jaina glared at the elf. “Well I’m sorry! I didn’t know how to explain to my roommate and her parents how in the void I have an ancient, undead elf bound to me!” 

“Figure. It. Out.” Sylvanas growled. “I’m not going back in there.” 

Jaina opened her mouth to fire back something snarky, but she stopped when she noticed the look in the elf’s eyes. Brows furrowed deep, jaw clenched tight, hands clenched into trembling fists, breathing heavier. Sylvanas was angry yes, but...was she afraid as well?

“What’s it like?” Jaina asked softly, she gestured to the knife. “In there.”

“It’s an empty void,” Sylvanas ground out. “There is nothing but darkness.”

Jaina felt her guts twist up with guilt. They’d figured out last night that the last time Sylvanas had been summoned was eight hundred years ago. She’d been trapped in there for so long, this was finally her chance to be free, and Jaina had just shoved her back in there without a second thought.

“I’m sorry,” she whispered, unable to stop her voice from cracking, the guilt from showing. “You don’t have to go back in there again. I promise.” 

She looked up to meet the elf’s eyes. She’d expected to see relief, probably not gratitude, but she expected Sylvanas to look happy. Instead, the elf looked absolutely dumbstruck, as though Jaina were speaking some kind of foreign language all of the sudden.

“Sylvanas?” 

The elf shook her head, ears twitching. “Good.” The elf’s voice was firm again, looking completely unbothered. 

“Now I just need to figure out what I’m supposed to say to Shandris,” Jaina grumbled, her mind running through all the possibilities. She looked at Sylvanas, taking in the armour, the weapons. “Okay, first, you need to change.” 

Sylvanas looked down at herself, scowling when she met Jaina’s eyes. “What’s wrong with this?” 

“People don’t go around wearing armour anymore!” 

“People have become stupid then.” 

Jaina groaned, was the elf going to be so stubborn about everything? “Just, you need to change, okay? It’s going to be hard enough to explain your glowing red eyes and…” Jaina gestured to the elf’s eyes, at the black tear streaks. “Is that makeup?” 

“No.” 

Jaina’s instinct was to ask more questions, but she clamped her mouth shut at the elf’s chilling tone. There probably wasn’t a good story behind those, Behind Sylvanas’s transformation into a banshee, really. She made a mental note to look up just what exactly a banshee was as she only had a vague idea. 

“Okay,” Jaina blew out a breath. “Well...with your skin you could pass for a night elf...your ears are different, but most people would probably buy it. Your eyes...genetic defect maybe...or just say you wear contacts.” Jaina groaned again, this was getting too complicated. “I’ll figure it out, for now, we need to get you into real clothes.” 

She walked over to her small closet, throwing open the door, tapping her chin in thought. Sylvanas was taller and more lithe than Jaina so finding something that fit perfectly would be a challenge. 

She ended up selecting a deep red tank top she’d bought cheap, but it had wound up too tight on her. She moved to her dresser, rooting around, she knew she had a pair of Shandris’s pants that had gotten mixed in with her laundry and she kept forgetting to return. It took some searching but eventually she held the ripped jeans up in triumph, turning to Sylvanas with a smirk.

“Here, put these on.” She held out the clothes to the elf, who looked at them with a raised brow, taking them hesitantly. 

Sylvanas placed the clothes on the bed before she began unbuckling her armour, stacking each piece neatly on the floor. Jaina watched with fascination as the heavy looking armour was shed. It wasn’t until Sylvanas was divested completely of her armour and she began to remove the tight leather clothing beneath that Jaina realized the elf planned on stripping completely. 

Jaina squeaked as she caught an eyeful of bare skin as the elf pulled the tight leather top free. Her cheeks burned as she spun around, stammering an excuse as she hurried out of her room. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest, her face feeling like it was on fire. She’d only gotten a glimpse on an unfairly toned stomach, but tides, she would be seeing that every time she closed her eyes for the next little while. 

“Is everything alright, Jaina?” Shandris stood in the hallway, a look of concern on her face. “You’re really red.” 

“I’m good,” Jaina said somewhat breathlessly. “I’m good,” she tried again, this time managing to not sound quite so flustered. “Hey um...there’s something I need to talk to you about.” She figured now would be as good of a time as any to tell Shandris. Of course, she still wasn’t sure exactly  _ what _ she was going to tell her. 

“What’s wrong?” Shandris took a step closer, the look of worry only growing. 

“I...um...well...you see…” Jaina bit her lip, tides, how was she supposed to explain this? “I-”

Her impending ramble was cut off by her bedroom door swinging open. Jaina’s eyes went wide, she could immediately feel Sylvanas’s presence at her back. The elf had a dark aura around her, like the very warmth from the air fled at her presence.

“Is this acceptable?” Sylvanas asked, sounding annoyed. 

Jaina didn’t dare looked back at the banshee, she could only watch as Shandris’s eyes went wide, her cheeks flushing a deep purple. 

“H-hi.” Shandris stammered, clearing her throat. “I’m Shandris, Jaina’s roommate.” She offered a friendly, if somewhat awkward wave. Jaina hoped the ground would just swallow her right now. 

“Sylvanas Windrunner,” the banshee’s voice was devoid of any emotion. Tides, she was standing so close, Jaina could feel Sylvanas’s breath tickling the top of her head. 

“Well it’s nice to meet you. Sorry for...interrupting. I’m just going to out for a jog, I’ll let you two have some privacy.” Shandris flashed them both a quick, flustered smile before disappearing around the corner, a moment later the door closed behind her. 

Jaina groaned, her face heating up all over again as she hit her head against the wall. Tides, could this get more awkward?

“Are you and the night elf romantically involved?” 

Apparently it could. “No!” Jaina shouted, spinning to look at Sylvanas, which turned out to be a mistake. 

The pants fit Sylvanas well, perhaps a little too well. Her long, obviously strong, toned legs were highlighted beautifully by the tight denim. It was the tanktop that was the problem. It wasn’t too baggy, hugging the banshee’s curves nicely, giving a tantalizing display of a defined collarbone, while highlighting her small, but perky breasts. Which would have been distracting enough, enough, but the real problem came from the tanktop not being long enough.

The material ended just above Sylvanas’s belly button. Which meant that glimpse of skin Jaina had gotten before, was now on full display. Abs. delicious, wonderful abs that would be perfect for tracing with her tongue. Tides, they looked firm and defined enough that she could probably-

“See something you like?” 

Jaina squawked in surprise, tearing her eyes away from the stupidly beautiful stomach, her face felt like it was on fire again, it only got worse when she met Sylvanas’s teasing smirk, lips pulled up enough to reveal a pointed fang. A fang that would feel so good dragging over the delicate skin of her neck- 

Sylvanas’s rich laughter tore Jaina from her spiraling thoughts. It was a rich noise, just an edge of a rasp to it, along with that haunting, otherworldly echo to her voice. The smirk had morphed into a full-fledged smile. 

“Maybe this will prove to be fun after all.” Sylvanas said, still chuckling, her gaze fixed on Jaina, who swore those eyes glowed just a little brighter, not as dark and menacing, they looked warm. 

“I wasn’t-I didn’t-you need to put something else on!” Jaina practically yelled, tides she was a mess. She shoved past the elf, who was laughing with renewed vigour.

Jaina grabbed a red and black, plaid button up from her closet, throwing it at the elf, who snatched it out of the air easily, still chuckling. 

“Tie that around your waist!” She yelled at Sylvanas before storming back into her room. She’d ask Shandris if she had any spare clothes she could lend Sylvanas, since the two were about the same size. 

Of course, that plan hinged on her her finding a good explanation for just why Sylvanas would be staying with them all of the sudden. Tides, she was too tired for this. Not even bothering to undress, Jaina crawled into bed, maybe this was all just a really vivid dream. 

“I almost forgot mortals needed sleep.” 

Jaina yelped, her heart nearly leaping out of her chest at the voice suddenly right beside her. She jerked her head over, seeing Sylvanas standing right beside the bed, looking down at her with a mixture of amusement and annoyance. 

“I’m going to put a bell on you!” 

“Even in my time that was kinky.” 

Jaina made an sound even she couldn't identify as she hurled her pillow at the banshee, who of course, caught it without batting an eye. Jaina quickly snatched it back, glaring at the grinning banshee. She couldn't stop her eyes from looking over the banshee again. The shirt tied around her waist didn’t  _ completely  _ cover her exposed stomach, but it was better, Jaina still didn’t dare let her eyes linger there though. Of course, the toned arms and shoulders weren’t exactly much better. 

Jaina quickly looked away, focusing all her attention on fussing with her blanket. “I take it you don’t need sleep?” 

“No.” Sylvanas shook her head, pale hair swishing about her shoulders. 

“Well I do.” She was actually a bit jealous the banshee didn’t. “So...I don’t know, go back and finish the movie. There’s two more of them, the’ll pop up to watch next when the first one finishes.” Jaina swore the banshee actually looked excited at that prospect. 

“Very well. Enjoy your rest, human.” 

Jaina couldn’t help but roll her eyes, glancing up at the retreating banshee, which gave her the perfect view of ridiculously strong, and toned back muscles that could easily rival Tyrande’s. Any retort she had died in her throat, coming out only as a squeak, that thankfully Sylvanas ignored as she disappeared around the corner. Jaina slammed her head into her pillow, squeezing her eyes shut. Stupid annoying, frustrating, infuriating, unfairly sexy banshee. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tyrande/Maiev/Ysera is my new ship and I will go down with it!
> 
> Seriously, those three as moms has granted me new life.


	3. Truce....for now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First day of class together. 
> 
> Sylvanas is a little shit. 
> 
> Jaina is NOT attracted to her.
> 
> A truce is made.

Jaina was groggy when she woke, she blinked languidly to try and clear her blurry vision. She lazily picked at the oh so attractive bits of crust in the corner of her eyes. She blew out a slow breath, pulling herself up to lean against her headboard. Her mind began filling with memories of the previous evening, tides, it hadn’t been a dream had it? Her eyes fell to the dagger on her nightstand. Nope. Not a dream. 

Jaina fumbled around in the blankets for her phone, wincing as the bright screen burned her still sensitive eyes. She blinked away the stray tear, her eyes finally adjusting to the harsh glare. Shit, it was almost two in the afternoon. She hadn’t meant to sleep that long. Gods, what had Sylvanas gotten up to?

Jaina’s body flooded with energy as she leapt from her bed. Shandris would have returned by now, had she talked to Sylvanas? Or retreated to her room? Shitshitshitshit. 

She threw her door open, almost sprinting down the hallways before she skidded to a halt at the sound of...laughter? She recognized Shandris’s laugh immediately, but the true shock came from that low, raspy chuckle tinged with an ethereal echo that was Sylvanas’s laugh. 

Well...at least they were getting along? Although Jaina dreaded to know what the two could possibly bond over. While Shandris was very genuine and pleasant, she did have a certain penchant for teasing Jaina, which Sylvanas seemed to share. 

It was with tentative steps that Jaina walked into the living room. The TV was playing a show she did not recognize. Sylvanas and Shandris were seated on opposite ends of the sofa, facing eachother. Jaina’s eyes definitely didn’t linger over the way the light from the window played across Sylvanas’s hair, giving it an almost magical glow, or how it highlighted her powerful shoulders. 

Glowing red eyes flicked up at her approach, a smirk pulling on those full looking lips. “Well good morning,” Sylvanas practically puured. It did NOT send a wonderful shiver up Jaina’s spine. 

Shandris turned, a teasing smirk on her own lips. “Jaina, really? I leave you alone for one day and you bind a four-thousand year old banshee to yourself?”

“You told her?” Jaina screeched, her eyes struggling to decide between a glare and staring wide. 

Sylvanas had the audacity to shrug. “You were taking too long.” 

Jaina sputtered. How could Sylvanas be so reckless, so absolutely-

“Jaina you could have told me,” Shandris rolled her eyes before a laugh escaped her. “I thought you two were sleeping together.” 

Jaina’s inability to articulate actual words only became worse, her cheeks flaring with a burning heat. 

Sylvanas propped her chin on a fist, grinning like a demon. “Mmmmm, she doesn’t seem interested in anything more than ogling me.” Bright red eyes swung to Shandris. “Are you more courageous?” 

It was Shandris’s turn to blush fiercely and splutter. It gave Jaina some small feeling of satisfaction. But that was largely overshadowed by the pang of what absolutely wasn't jealousy, that she got at the way Sylvanas’s eyes dragged over the other elf, at the teasing smirk still firmly on those full, soft looking lips. 

“I-we-that-I have a girlfriend!” Shandris sputtered, eyes looking everywhere but the banshee. 

“Bring her.” 

Jaina was pretty sure Shandris was going to collapse into a stuttering mess at any second. Jaina would likely fall on top of her. 

“Jaina control your banshee!” Shandris squeaked, hiding her face in a pillow.

“I’m yours now, am I?” Sylvanas waggled her eyebrows at the human.

“Shut up!” Jaina grabbed a pillow from the sofa and hurled it at the banshee, who caught it easily, cackling like the witch she was.

“Tides, you’re insufferable.” She growled at the undead elf. 

Sylvanas merely shrugged, still looking far too amused. 

“Give it two weeks,” Shandris muttered, the sound barely reaching Jaina’s ears. Before she could ask anything, the elf continued but at a louder volume. “Okay, so what are you going to be doing then?” 

Sylvanas shrugged once more, “Well since apparently there’s nobody for me to kill,” she directed an eyeroll at Jaina, who immediately returned the gesture. “I don’t know. What is it people do now?” 

“Either get a job or go to school so you can get a job. You need to remain close to Jaina though, right?” 

“Within a reasonable distance, yes.”

“Well, guess you either need to get a job nearby or go to school with her.” 

Sylvanas turned her gaze to Jaina, fixing her with a calculating look. Glowing red eyes swept over her body, but this look was purely critical, nothing like the teasing look earlier that she received zero enjoyment from.

“How old are you?”

“I’m twenty-five.” Jaina replied, crossing her arms tightly over her chest, feeling suddenly defensive for some reason. 

That calculating look never faltered. “Are you an adult or a child? The lifespans of mortals are so confusingly short.”

“I’m an adult!” Jaina shouted, aware of the indignation in her own voice. 

    “Then why are you still in studies? Are you slow?”

“That’s a perfectly acceptable age to still be in school!”

“Jaina’s a total nerd,” Shandris chuckled, eyeing the two bickering women in a way Jaina did not like. “She’s already gotten two degrees, and now she’s back for her masters in geology to study glaciers.” 

“An academic then.” Surprisingly, Sylvanas didn’t look or even sound derisive as she spoke, there was _almost_ even a hint of admiration in her voice. At the very least it sounded vaguely approving. Not that Jaina cared. 

“A nerd,” Shandris clarified, giving a playful grin. “But anyway, you need to do something, can’t just have you haunting our apartment all day.”

“It’s too late for her to enroll in classes,” Jaina supplied, silently thankful that Sylvanas wouldn’t be able to follow her to all her classes. Gods only knew what kind of havoc the banshee would bring. 

“Oh don’t worry about it,” Shandris smiled in a way that was far from comforting. “I’ll text my mum, she can at least let Sylvanas come with you for a few days. We can say she’s auditing the class or something, then I’ll work on getting her enrolled,” the night elf looked over to the banshee. “If you want of course, totally up to you.” 

Sylvanas shrugged. “It will be amusing to see how education methods have changed.”

Jaina ground her teeth, glaring a hole in to the back of her roommates head. She knew Shandris was just messing with her now. Sure, some people may be naive enough to think she was just being helpful, but Jaina knew better. Shandris liked to meddle in her private life, the elf always had good intentions, and she had never done anything bad, but Jaina’s mind was running wild with all the ways Sylvanas would create nothing but chaos. 

“Great,” Shandris already had her phone in hand. “Now, Jaina wanna join us? I’m gonna introduce Sylvanas to come quality cinema.” Shandris patted the spot beside her. The spot that would put her right beside Sylvanas. 

Jaina worried at her lip for a moment. While she was hesitant to not only be so close to Sylvanas, but also subject herself to the teasing which she knew would come, she also was dreading going back to fruitlessly working on her monologue. In the end, she sat down on the sofa, careful not to touch Sylvanas, which had her leaning slightly into Shandris. The night elf rolled her eyes, but said nothing as she put on the movie. Sylvanas eyed Jaina for a moment before turning her gaze to the screen. The lone human let out a breath, well, so far so good. 

* * *

 

It was early monday morning that Jaina, with much trepidation, prepared herself for class. She never put too much effort into her appearance, just enough to look at least a little professional. An aqua blouse and nice jeans, was all she bothered with. Hair in its usual braid and messenger bag slung over her shoulder, she was, unfortunately ready to go. 

Jaina took a deep breath to steady her nerves. Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad. Sylvanas had, surprisingly, been rather well behaved yesterday. Shandris had kept her occupied with movies and binging TV series, leaving Jaina free to work on her thesis without interruption. But now she had to take Sylvanas out in public. Everything was set with the school, Tyrande had ensured there would be no issues on the schools end. Now if only she could only rely on Sylvanas not to cause any. 

Blowing out a breath, Jaina left her room. She couldn’t put it off any longer. She wasn’t surprised to find Sylvanas _still_ watching netflix. Tides, Jaina hoped that would work at keeping the elf occupied for a long time. 

“You know,” she ventured, stopping just shy of entering the TV room. “You could just stay here and keep watching, you don’t have to come with me.” 

“Shandris helped me calculate the distance last night,” Sylvanas clicked the TV off, rising smoothly from the sofa. She was still wearing the same clothes, but she was now wearing the plaid shirt, sleeves rolled up to her biceps, buttoned low enough that Jaina still got a full view of those sharp, perfect collarbones. “It’s too far, there will be issues with the distance.”

“You never did tell me what happened if we go too far apart.” 

“That’s right.” Sylvanas’s tone was empty, fixing Jaina with a glare, which just had the human rolling her eyes.

She didn’t even bother pursuing the line of question, she knew Sylvanas wouldn’t answer. The elf was quite tight lipped on the exact details of her predicament. Which bothered Jaina’s innate desire to solve every mystery and problem she encountered. 

“Whatever, lets just go.” Jaina grabbed her keys from the hook, slipping on her flats she waited while Sylvanas laced up an old pair of boots Shandris had given her. She did _NOT_ look at the elf’s ridiculously toned ass!

Within five minutes, Jaina was already regretting this. Not because Sylvanas was acting up, apart from a curious, hawke like gaze that took in every detail around them, the elf was silent. The problem was the amount of stares the elf was receiving. Which wasn’t too surprising, even without the glowing red eyes and streaks of black down her face, people would have stared. Sylvanas was a very attractive woman who would draw attention wherever she went. Not that Jaina was personally attracted to her. It was just a simple fact. 

Of course, Sylvanas’s good behaviour only lasted a short time. Eventually, she began meeting the stares she was receiving. Men whose gazes lingered too long received a fierce scowl and a glare that had most running, while it seemed almost every woman was treated to that bloody smirk and a playful wink. Jaina thought about smacking the elf over the head with her bag. 

Sylvanas was behaved in class. For about twenty minutes, which was honestly longer than Jaina had been anticipating. She was focused on taking the notes presented on the slide, while also absorbing what the professor was saying, when she felt the unmistakable feeling of a barefoot, pushing up her pant leg and running up the bare skin of her calf. 

The loud thud of her knee striking the top of the table echoed through the classroom, prompting everyone to glance in her direction. Jaina felt her face burn with embarrassment as she muttered a weak apology, doing her best not to glare at the banshee who wore an expression of pure innocence. Despite the fact that her foot was _still_ moving up Jaina’s calf! 

“Stop it,” she growled under her breath once everyone had looked away. 

Sylvanas merely chuckled, a low, dark, raspy sound that sent a shiver through Jaina’s body that certainly wasn’t enjoyable in any way. But in a surprising turn of events, the offending foot actually did retreat and Jaina let out a breath of relief. She eyed Sylvanas distrustfully, but found the banshee’s attention had shifted to somewhere else in the room. 

Jaina followed the banshee’s gaze, finding it resting on a fiercely blushing human girl with jet black hair, she was shyly meeting the banshee’s eyes, biting her lower lip. Jaina snapped her head back to glare at Sylvanas, finding the undead elf licking her top lip, smirking like the demon she was, canine flashing. 

Jain’s eyes snapped back down to her book, jaw clenched tight as she glared down at her notes. Could Sylvanas not control herself for five seconds? Did she have to flirt with every woman she saw? Tides, was any random woman worthy of her attentions? Whatever, Jaina didn’t care. At least the banshee was not bothering her anymore. 

It was painful, and Sylvanas didn’t let up in her obnoxious behaviour for the rest of class. When it was finally over Jaina shoved her books into her bag and stomped from the class, not bothering to look to see if the banshee was following.

The next two classes proceeded in a similar fashion. Sylvanas would appear genuinely interested for about twenty minutes before growing bored. She would bother Jaina for a few minutes before turning her attention to some poor, unsuspecting woman in class, sometimes several. Which should have been less distracting, but somehow managed to bother Jaina even more.

By the time she had a two hour break, she was ready to throttle the damn banshee. Normally, Jaina would use her time to hide away in some corner of the library and get her work done. But it was a nice day out, and she knew there was no way Sylvanas would leave her alone long enough to get work done, trapped in the library. 

Finding a nice spot in the shade, Jaina spread her work around her, purposefully ignoring the banshee at her side, watching people like a hawk as they passed. Jaina was absorbed in checking over something in her notes, she barely heard the shouted warning. Her occupied brain not fully comprehending the the meaning as she looked up to see a large, dark brown blob heading right for her face. 

She squeaked in surprise, flinching just before it struck her in the nose. She blinked when it never came, opening her eyes to see a certain banshee’s long, elegant fingers gripping what she could now identify as a football.

Sylvanas inspected it curiously when a shirtless human ran over to them, an apologetic look on his face, but even Jaina was able to notice how long his eyes trailed over Sylvanas. 

“Sorry about that!” He stopped before the two women, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. “Good catch though!” He gave Sylvanas a thumbs up, his expression falling when she merely narrowed her eyes at him. 

Without so much as glancing away, the banshee threw the football in a perfect arc towards a troll who had been part of the group the human was playing with. 

“Woah, good throw!” The man smiled again, giving another thumbs up.

Jaina had to restrain herself from laughing, she swore she could see Sylvanas’s eye twitch. 

“Wanna come play?”

“Are you asking if I want to stand around in a circle and inanely throw an oblong ball back and forth with those who clearly lack the skill to even do that accurately?” Sylvanas arched her brow imperiously, looking down at the human as though he’d asked her the most ridiculous question in history.

Jaina was fighting to contain her giggles. Sure, Sylvanas was a bit bitchy, but it was kind of amusing to watch.

“Well, uh,” the poor guy cratched behind his head again. “We could actually play a proper game. With you we’d have enough people.” He grinned, seemingly proud of the idea. “And don’t worry, we won’t play tackle, just touch rules.” 

“Oh no,” Sylvanas rose, a grin lighting up her features in a predatory way, even the guy seemed to take a hesitant step back. “By all means, let’s include tackles. Explain how the game works.” She ordered with all the authority of a queen.

Sylvanas walked off with the guy, joining his friends who all huddled around the elf. Jaina returned her attention to her books, at least Sylvanas would be out of her hair for a little bit. Within ten minutes they had the game and teams set up. Jaina only looked up occasionally to watch, Sylvanas’s team quickly took the lead, with the elf gracefully dodging or, in one case, flipping over anyone who tried to tackle her. Several times she completely flattened members of the opposing team.

Thirty minutes in, and they had drawn quite a crowd to watch, the team numbers had also swelled considerably. Jaina was, admittedly slightly less focused on her work that normal. At least, until to help differentiate the growing teams, they decided to break into ‘shirts’ and ‘skins’ and of course, Sylvanas volunteered her team for ‘skins’.

Jaina wouldn’t ever admit she watched with rapt attention, or that she even started at all. The fact that her book fell from her hands was simply due to the wind, and her mouth hanging open was just to make air-flow more efficient. She simply happened to notice how the banshee’s torso gleamed in the sunlight, there wasn’t a drop of sweat on her unfairly strong, toned body. Jaina wasn’t distracted at all by the way the elf’s muscles flexed and moved as she jogged back over, shirts clutched in her hands. She said nothing, merely winking as she deposited them next to the completely unflustered human.

Without saying a word, Sylvanas leaned down, plucked Jaina’s half empty water bottle from the ground and proceeded to dump the remaining contents over her head, the water rushing down her face, the expanse of her long, elegant next, flowing between the valley of her breasts, turning the dark green sports bra she'd borrowed from Shandris an almost black colour. Some droplets even trickled their way over almost unrealistically toned abs. 

Jaina felt heat flush up her neck, across her face and to the tips of her ears as her eyes shot back up to meet that taunting red gaze. 

“Was that really necessary?” Jaina growled, or, tried to growl, she really hoped her voice wasn’t as breathles as she felt. How could anyone look that good? It had to be some sort of Banshee magic. 

Sylvanas looked far too smug, “Don’t worry, you can be the one to make me wet later.”

Jaina spluttered, her cheeks immediately burning a bright crimson that spread up to her ears and down her neck. The banshee threw a wicked wink before running back towards the game. Jaina muttered a stream of curses, as she picked up her book and practically shoved her face into the pages. 

She studiously ignored the game, more specifically, Sylvanas, for the rest of her break, refusing to move the book from covering her face. That didn’t stop her from hearing the cheering when Sylvanas’s team won. When she finally did move the book, she saw the group of frat boys surrounding Sylvanas, laughing and looking at throwing her up on their shoulders. The women gathered, both those who had played and just those who watched looked at Sylvanas like they wanted to-

Jaina slammed her book closed with far too much force, but that was only because she needed to hurry to her next class. That’s all! She was just in a rush! Stuffing her belongings back into her back and grabbing the banshee’s discarded clothing, Jaina calmly walked over to the gathered group. If she threw Sylvanas’s clothing right at her face, it was just because that was the most efficient method to deliver said clothing! 

Looking far too pleased with herself, Sylvanas pulled her shirt back on, tying the flannel shirt around her waist. It took a few moments for Sylvanas to actually say goodbye to her new group of adoring fans, but Jaina finally dragged the banshee away and just barely made it to her next class in time. 

At this point, Jaina wasn’t surprised by Sylvanas being a little shit. She only blushed three times. It was an improvement. Still, by the end of the day her nerves were fried and she may have given into the temptation to smack the elf with her books once. Twice. Four times. But Sylvanas had deserved it!

The first time, she had tried to flirt with one of Jaina’s professors. Then she had called Jaina’s handwriting appalling. Then Jaina had definitely caught the damn banshee about to make out with some poor Quel’dorei woman. Of course, immediately after she had tried to claim Jaina was just jealous and tried to kiss her. Honestly, she should have hit the banshee more. 

By the time the day was over and Jaina could finally get back to her room, she was exhausted and beyond annoyed. She slammed the door to her room, leaving Sylvanas in the living room, probably to binge on netflix again. Jaina collapsed into her bed, shoving her face into her pillow and screaming her frustrations into it. 

This was just one day! One day and she was already exhausted and fed up! As if she wasn’t stressed enough with all her classes and papers. Now she had this to deal with! She lay there, face down into her pillow until it got too hot and she rolled over, staring blankly at the ceiling. There was so much work she should be doing, but she just didn’t have the energy anymore. 

Eventually, her bedroom door opened, prompting Jaina to groan, what the hell else could Sylvanas-

“So how was _your_ day?” Shandris asked, closing the door, her voice somewhere between concern and teasing. 

Jaina let out a loud groan in answer, pressing her pillow back over her face. She felt the bed dip, an insistent, strong grip pulling the pillow away, which prompted a whine from the human. 

“That good huh?” 

“Shandris, she’s so fucking annoying.” Jaina didn’t even let the elf respond before she launched into her tirade, recounting the torture she had been subjected to today. When she finished, she snatched her pillow back slamming it down on her face once more, her annoyance spiking again just thinking of the day.

“Mind if I play banshee’s advocate for a moment?” 

Jaina pulled the pillow away just to shoot her friend a glare, one which was met with only a chuckle. 

“Yeah, it sounds like she was a little shit today, and I think it’s fair you got annoyed. But, well, she’s been locked away for a long time. Maybe she’s just, excited to be free? It sounds like you're the first person to summon her who didn’t treat her like a slave.”

Jaina frowned into her pillow. She...hadn’t considered that. Tides, Jaina was always downright giddy to get out of the house after being cooped up with a paper for a weekend. She couldn’t imagine hundreds of years. 

“Well now I feel like a bitch.” She groaned loudly. Tides, she had been so short with Sylvanas all day. She really hadn’t even spent a moment taking the banshee’s feelings into account. Not only was she free for the first time, but the world was so different from the one she knew, it must be both exciting and terrifying. Not that she could imagine Sylvanas being scared, but it had to be disorientating and jarring at least. 

“Only a little,” Shandris chuckled, slapping Jaina’s leg lightly. “Now how about you actually talk to her and try to work this out. Treat her like an actual person, maybe even, you know, a friend. Rather than some burden you’ve been saddled with.” 

“When did you get so…” Jaina flailed her hand uselessly. “Mature. And bossy.” 

“Ysera,” the night elf replied with a smirk and a wink.

“Huh, I would have guessed Tyrande.” 

“Please,” Shandris rolled her eyes, standing up from the bed. “Ysera has both of them wrapped around her finger and they all know it.” 

“I should have known.” Jaina huffed, staring up at the ceiling again. Shandris was right, she hadn’t exactly been fair to Sylvanas so far. Not that Sylvanas seemed to be making any particular effort to make thing easier either, but Jaina decided to give her the benifit of the doubt. Until she knew more, they were stuck together. 

Sighing, the human pushed herself up from her bed, ignoring the triumphant smirk on her friends face as she headed out to the living room. Sylvanas was there, sitting on the sofa with both legs crossed underneath her, glowing red eyes fixed on the screen. 

Actually faced with the banshee, Jaina felt her nerves beginning to take over. What was she supposed to say? Did she apologize first? Lead into it? Ugh, this was stupid. She could talk to people. She could do this. 

With quick strides, that didn’t at all show off her nervousness, she moved to sit on the sofa next to the banshee, who merely regarded her with the barest flick of her eyes before they returned to the screen. 

“Okay, so...umm...I may have been a bit unfair to you.” Jaina cleared her throat, her nerves creeping up again. Red eyes were bakc on her, but the banshee’s head was still pointed at the screen. “I didn’t take into account your...situation. I mean, don’t get me wrong, you _were_ an insuferable ass today.” Jaina wanted to face palm, that was _not_ what she wanted to say!

Surprisingly, Sylvanas let out a low chuckle at that, her lips tilting up, looking genuinely amused. The slightly raspy, echoey sound didn’t do anything to Jaina at all. Nothing. Sylvanas turned to look at her then, face illuminated by the glow of the screen. Lilac skin looking lighter, pale gold hair turning white. She looked like something out of a fairytale.

“I was,” the banshee admitted, much to Jaina’s surprise. “I suppose I could have been less of an annoyance to you.” 

“And I could have been more understanding. You’ve been locked away for a long time, I can’t begin to imagine how exciting it must be to be out again.”

“Can’t say I miss being in that damn dagger.” Sylvanas’s expression darkned for a moment, before it dissapeared and her smirk returned. “But, I should be thankful, I’ve had far worse masters. None so beautiful either.” 

Jaina’s cheeks immidiatly erupted in heat that spread down her neck and up her ears. “You-” she spluttered for a moment, distracted by the widening smirk and flash of fang. “You have to stop teasing me!” 

“Who say’s I’m teasing?” 

It absolutely everything Jaina had to not react to that, well, apart from her blush intensifying to a point where thought her face would actually catch fire. “Anyway,” she said, totally not at all breathless. 

“I was thinking, we could maybe come to an arrangement. Obviously we are stuck together, there’s no reason it need to be...bad. You can do whatever you want, really. I’m not planning on trying to order you around, or whatever. But, could you maybe not distract me in classes? That’s all I really ask. I need to pay attention and keep my grades up.” 

“That’s fair,” Sylvanas nods, looking surprisingly serious. 

“But…” Jaina chewed at her lip for a moment, glancing at the banshee as a thought struck her. “Is there anything _you_ want to do? I know for now you’re basically stuck following me around, doing my things. So what would you like to do?” The banshee looked thoughtful, but didn’t get a chance to say anything before it hit Jaina and she smiled triumphantly. “Hey, there’s an archery club at school, Shandris is part of it. I’m sure we could get you in that!” 

The sheer excitement that blossomed on Sylvanas’s face, coupled with the first genuine smile she’d seen from the banshee, made the entire day worth it. Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long!

**Author's Note:**

> I always love hearing from everyone!! :)


End file.
